The girl who lights the way
by hihypergirl
Summary: What if Lisanna was not the only one who died that day. I suck at summaries so please just read. rating may change later on
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. The rating may change later on i'm not too sure how serious i'm gonna make certain things yet. Any suggestions or tips are very much welcome. **_

In the town of Magnolia there resides a guild unlike any other, Fairy Tail was loud and crazy like always. Everybody sat around making merry, with the exception of two. Master and Laxus sat in his office looking at a picture of Fairy Tail from previous years. Master payed no attention to his friends who had passed on and Laxus did not give the kids with promise of greatness in their eyes a second glance.

Both only had eyes for the little blonde girl who was sitting on Masters shoulders and holding Laxus' hand. THe little girl had the same blonde hair as her grandfather and brother and the same chocolate orbs as her mother. However, her smile was all her own. A loud crashing and cursing from downstairs caught Laxus' attention. A low growl built in his throat as he made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Master calling out to him. "Let Natsu be some people deal with loss in different ways." the sombre old man just watched as his grandson vanished in a flash of electricity taking with him his sorrows and looked back at the picture and let a lone tear escape as he looked at the few pictures he had left of his granddaughter.

"Lucy, my child, is only I had kept you here where you were safe, maybe you would still be with us." It had been five years since the guilds little angel had fallen, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Gramps please we promise to stay safe and not interfere. We just wanna help." The elder mage looked at the three twelve-year olds giving him puppy dog eyes. For the past three weeks they had begged to go with Mira and Elfman on a mission. With a surrendering sigh Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy knew they had won the old man over. The two girls ran from the office squealing with excitement looking for anybody to tell of their victory.

"Natsu, promise me that you will keep those two safe." The usually goofy boy then turned to his Master and addressed him with eyes that showed of hardships that he should have never had to face. "Master I would let myself die before any harm came to either of them." and with that he left the office. That night after most of the members left the guild hall the double doors came crashing open. The few that saw the scene outside would spend the next few years trying to forget it.

Hanging on to the open door was a bloody Mira who had tears streaming down her face. One arm was clutching on to the door trying to keep herself upright while the other arm was twisted at a gruesome angle. Beside her was an equally battered elfman who had a jagged cut running across one side of his face. In his arms was a passed out Natsu who's white muffler was stained red with the blood oozing from his many wounds.

After the initial shock everybody jumped into action taking the three to the infirmary. What felt like hours passed as the guild bandaged up the three young ones. As soon as they were all deemed stable the guild members left to drink away the bloody scene the witnessed.

That night Master stayed by their sides all night only thinking about the two missing girls. The old man tried to hold onto the hope that maybe the two girls were still in the town finishing up the mission. Finally at around one Natsu woke up and confirmed the older man's fears. " I'm so sorry I couldn't protect them, I failed them, I failed you, I'm so sorry." The wails of the broken boy before him crushed what was left of the Masters heart.

**Present Day**

No one ever talked about the day Lisanna and Lucy died. However, it was an event that changed everybody in the guild.

**LAXUS POV**

The old man sickened me. How he could let those weaklings walk around like they didn't let two little girls die. Once I got control of that place there would be some major changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update i kinda forgot about this story and my other one. However, the updates will be a little out of the blue since i'm gonna be staying with a friend for a while.**

**X782**

It was so cold and my body hurt all over. Lisanna, where was she? Did i push her out of the way soon enough?Did Mira get control of Elfman? Where am I? These questions sped through my mind causing me to wrack my brain of my previous moments of consciousness.

Lisanna and I had been evacuating villagers while, the other took care of the monster. We returned to find Elfman losing control of his takeover. Lisanna tried to talk some sense into him but that didn't work. She hadn't seen the blow coming so I had tried to push her away. I remember getting by her side then the world had gone blank.

Hesitantly I rolled over onto my side to get a better view of my surroundings. All the trees that I had remembered being lush and green were now burnt and broken. The questions still raced through the back of my head not allowing me to fully focus on the task at hand. Grabbing onto the trunk of a nearby charred tree I hauled myself up and tried to keep my aching body steady. This is when searing pain shot through my right leg causing a small gasp of pain to escape my lips. Grasping onto the tree more fiercely I assessed the damage. It was severely burnt and turned at a very disagreeable angle. I stood there holding onto that tree as if it was the arms of my older brother and cried my eyes out.

Hours passed and my tears never let up and the sky soon decided to join me in my tears. A rustling from some bushes a little ways off distracted me enough to stop the sobs from racking my body.

"H-hello is anyone there? My name is Lucy and my leg is badly injured so, i can not walk. I waited for a response but never got one. When i was about ready to chalk up the noise as false hope a girl stepped out of the foliage. The blunette looked to be about my age but, her eyes held a far deeper sadness than mine have ever known.

"Juvia is sorry for bringing the rain with her." For a moment I thought she had brought another person but soon realized she was referring to herself.

"J-juvia thank you, for bringing the rain the drip drop of the down pour helps me relax. Do you think you could help me a little more by taking me to a hospital?" The girls eyes at hearing the first part of my sentence turned wide and gradually turned serious

."Only if you become Juvia's friend." A smile overtook my blood and dirt smeared face," Of course I will Juvia." At those few words she smiled and jumped into action. She helped me up and supported my right side with her body. Slowly we made our way through the rain and the forest. After what felt like hours Juvia brought brought me to a castle looking building that had a purple banner hanging in front of it. I couldn't read the entire banner in the rain so the only word I caught was Phantom.

**Present Day/ Natsu's POV**

"Those Bastards." I was beyond angry as I looked at the destroyed building in front of me. This place had been my home after Igneel left and those bastards just came and destroyed it. The once proud standing tavern for mages was in ruins. Giant pillars of metal stuck out at weird angles and, the mark of Phantom Lord was disgracefully painted on the structure. I stood there gazing at the crumbling building until Erza came out and ushered me into the basement.

Down below crates were moved around to make a makeshift bar and tables. The air was thick with the whole guilds anger and annoyance. "What the hell. Those freaks destroy our guild and we are sitting in our basement with our tails between our legs." I was shooting accusing glares at everybody who was sitting around drinking like there was no a beer glass came sailing across the room and missed my face by a centimeter.

I quickly looked at Gray ready to kill him for messing with me in the mood I was sporting. The stripper had a surprised look on his face and he only pointed at Master. Master was standing on top of the bar with a peeved off aura surrounding him.

"I will not risk my children's safety by attacking a guild who is said to be of equal strength of us. Especially not over something as petty as a building that with a little hard work can be fixed." Before I could defend my side of the argument Erza sent me a death glare that almost stopped my heart. A few moments later Master announced that everybody needed to leave in groups and stay that way all night.

Erza grabbed me and ice princess then, dragged us to her lair that was being opened for boys tonight by order of the Master. The night was spent a little awkwardly. Truth be told I hadn't sat down and really talked to anybody in the guild for a long time. My days were mostly spent doing missions and searching for Igneel. I loved Fairy Tail with all my heart but, my heart was broken into so many pieces that it didn't matter anymore.

Erza knew this so the whole night she allowed me to sit back and listen to the two of them converse. Even though Erza and Gray had been a couple of my closest friends growing up and still were I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. So the moment the sun rised I booked it the hell out of there. On my way back to the destroyed guild the crowd around me became thicker and started casting looks and whispers m way. I had a bad feeling since this was almost the exact thing that had happened yesterday on my way back.

Without thinking I started running to the guild hoping that nothing else had happened. When I got there I stopped in my tracks as my body started to shake violently. Hanging from the big oak tree was Team Shadow Gear beaten to a pulp.

Hanging above them was a blunette whose clothes were ripped to shreds and, were her skin was exposed harsh and demeaning words had been written. However, what stood out the most was her black Phantom Lord mark that looked to be burned into her stomach skin. The sight of what they had done to my guild mates and one of their own made my blood boil. The people around me started backing up as the grass beneath my feet burned from my rising body temperature.

"Those bastards."


	3. sorry

This is not an update. This is an apology for the lack of updates. I will be out of reach of internet till the end of July. However, I am planning on uploading either a huge chapter at the start August or a new chapter each day for a week. Please tell me in the reviews witch you would prefer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Natsu's POV**

Team shadow gear and the girl from Phantom Lord had been removed from the tree and taken to a make shift hospital. Master had finally allowed a raid on Phantom Lord to be organized. Events like these were the only times I ever really talked to any of my fellow members. Erza was going over the rules that kept us from getting into to much trouble with the Magil Council. I on the other hand was going over the plan of attack so everybody knew their postions. Over the years I had built an image as the battle master of Fairy Tail. Rarely had I ever stormed into a fight without a plan of attack and at least three different senarios planned out. Nothing seemed to surprise me anymore. While Erza and I were going over the last details with everybody Master walked in with a grim look upon his face.

"Erza, Natsu, please come with me there is something that you both should hear." Sharing a grim look with Erza we both followed after Master. The elder man walked with a deadly aura surrounding him. The tention in the air only grew as he led us out of the buildiing and to the hospital. He gave the nurses and docters grim but polite nods has he passed. We entered the room that team shadow gear and the girl were being kept in. To my astonishment the girl was awake. She was the most injured of the group but it was a high chance that she would wake up first. Considering that she was probably knocked out first then transfered to Magnolia.

Black and blue splotches covered her face. Her eyes looked up and locked onto us. Master moved to sit next to her bed while we catiously inched our ways closer to the bed. She had been severly beaten by her own guild, so there was no way to know how she would react to us. Once we reached her bed side she dropped her gaze. Master patted her on he shoulder trying to reasure her of something.

A few moments of silence passed. Just as I was about to dismiss myself to continue preping the others, the bluenette raised her head to show us her tear stained face.

"Juvia is so sorry. Juvia could not stop this from happening. Gajeel was to strong for Juvia to stop from causing problems." Erza rushed foward and started comforting Juvia as she broke out into sobs. Master motioned for me to take a seat beside him at the bedside. Akwardly I walked foward but continued to stand. After the girl was calmed down again my curioucity got he best of me.

"Juvia what made you deciede to take a stand against your guild, especially for the sake of Fairy Tail? We are grateful that you tried but our guilds are not the best of friends." Master and Erza shot me warning glances. At that point I could not give a damn if I hurt her feelings, she could be trying to trick us. What she said next did take me a little of guard though.

"That guild is a place where people's souls go to die. At one point Juvia thought they were her family, then they hurt Juvia and her friend. Juvia was lucky enough to escape ,however the same could not be said about Juvia's friend was not as lucky." A silence settled on the room as we took in what she said. Her own guild had attacked her first. A knock on th door brought us out of our own thoughts.

"Master, we are all set for the attack we are now waiting on ya'll."

"Of course Mira we are on our way now." With those words we all started towards the door leaving Juvia and Team Shadow Gear to rest and heal. Erza and Master left and just as I was about to close the door I heard words that broke my heart.

"Please make them pay. Please make them feel the pain that Juvia and Lucy felt" Quickly I closed the door and took rapid breathes. 'Don't be stupid Lucy is dead. Juvia's friend and my old friend just happened to share the same name. ' I continoued to list the eviedence that reminded me my childhood friend was extremly dead.

This happened often to me when someone talked about anyody named Lucy. My heart would hope it was her, but my brain would know the truth. For good messures I kept listing the ecidence of Lucy's and Lissana's deathes ,so I wouldn't see their faces on every girl that shared their hair color.

As the destroyed guild building came into view I went over all the horrible things that Phantom Lord had done to our guild. Then I added on the things that they had done to Juvia. By the time I joined the others and started the jurney to their main tavern one thing was sure I would make those bastards pay.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mystogan's POV**

The take down of Phantom Lords smaller branches had been amazingly simple. Aparently the more impresive mages must had been kept close to the headquarters. At this point I was more anoyed than tired. Each guild I distroyed had been in the middle of some form of celebration at the predicted down fall of Fairy Tail.

THe sound of foot steps ahead of me brought me back to the task at hand. At the current moment I was in the last standing Phantom Lord building. The supervisor of this branch had tryed to run away through some underground hallways. I picked up my pace and as soon as my target came into view, struck him from behind.

My target fell the a low thud that echoed down the hall and bounced back. The hallway obviously ended very soon with no idication of traveling upward to the surface. Where exactly was this man heading?

My curousity got the best of me. After securing my target I continued down the hallway. Only a minute later I was lead to a solid door a heavey duty lock on it. Making quick qork of the lock I slowely eased the door open. To say I was surprised by what greeted me was an understatement. Rushing foward I knelt down to the severly beaten girl and started checking for a pulse.

**Laxus' POV**

Those weaklinks were good for nothing. First they allow the guild to be destroyed, then they get disrespected in front of the whole town, and the kicker they also get their asses handed to them in their attempt to redeem themselves. After all this they also had the nerve to call me for help when Phantom Lord came knocking.

It was a wonder that they all survived. Thank Mavis that I had been able to find a few capable mages in that guild. When I returned to the guild sight, everybody was busy rebuilding. I had returned just to grab a few missions then head back out with my Team.

I was sitting around waiting for Mira to finish settting up the new jobs, when Erza got the nerve to tell me off. You could tell by the way her arm was resting on the hilt of her sword that she was pissed. Decieding to push my luck I cut her off before she started her rant.

"Erza if you are here to scowld me like a child you should just turn around right now. That hit the marker because the table a had been sitting at had been sliced in half with her sword.

"I'm done. Everybody here including me has been making excuses for you. We know your hurt, we were all hurt when she died, but that does not give you the right to act so hostile. Especially when your decision endangers almost everybody in the guild. We know you and Lucy."

Without warning I lost my control and pushed Erza out of my way as I stormed toiwards the stret. She couldn't stop at ruining my good mood she had to keep pushing. A tearing noise was heard as she tried to stop me. Looking down I saw the sleave to my favorite coat in Erza's hand. Vanishing in a flash of lightning that I hoped knocked Erza out I reappeard somewhere in the woods. Shrugging my coat off I held it my arms and let my tears fall.

**ERZA'S POV**

I held the sleave in my hand. All i could do was stare at it and go over how much I had screwed up. Laxus held that coat dearley becuase it had been the last thing that Lucy had done for him.

She had taken a sewing class in attempt to make her own clothes to save money. That jacket was meant for her ,but had turned out way to big do she regifted it to Laxus. He had told her he hated it and would not be caught dead wearing it. Then a week later Lucy and Lisanna died. Laxus had only taken that coat off to wash it since then.

I just destroyed one of the few things he had left to remember his late sister.


	6. Chapter 5

MYSTOGAN'S POV

I was beyond sickened. The room that man had been heading to was a prison cell. The whole place was bathed in darkness and smelled of growing mold. However, the thing that made me want to go back up and beat that bastard black and blue was the girl huddled in the corner.

She was covered in dirt and bruises. Her blonde hair was almost a brown color from all the dirt and dried blood. Easily I freed her from the chains that kept her in her corner. Carefully I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back up the corridors. I slowly felt my anger rising because despite all this movement, the girl never woke up. She had mumbled soft protests but could not draw the energy to do much more.

Leaving the smaller branch of Phantom Lord I carried the blonde to my makeshift camp a few miles off. Once we got there I would have to find some herbs to help with a few wounds that were not quite healed. Hopefully once she was treated and rested up she could explain her situation to me.

LAXUS' POV

I was shaking with rage. Erza knew full well what this jacket meant to me and she had the nerve to ruin it. I was completely done with putting up with their shit. Taking a quick look back at magnolia I knew it was time to put my plans into action.

LUCY'S POV

I felt so warm, my body felt as if it was encased in a mound of blankets. Slowly easing my eyes open I found that I actually was under a mound of blankets. Sitting up with a start I tried to make sense of my more friendly environment. I was inside what seemed to be a small cabin that was furnished with bulky leather furniture that seemed to fit and not at the same time. The one room cabin seemed to rotate around the fireplace on the far left wall.

"There is some soup on the stove if you are hungry." This voice frightened me and caused me to shrink back into the bed. In my quick assessment of the space I had not noticed the man sitting on one of the leather chairs. Thinking back I found it extremely hard to think that I had not seen his bright blue hair or his loud red tattoo on his face. For a few solid minutes I just stared at the man before me calculating reasons for saving me.

He broke the stillness by standing and walking to one of the doors I could only assume to be the exit.

"Please do not leave me. I do not wish to be alone again." My eyes widened as the words left my mouth. Only a few moments before I had been convinced that he would hurt me if I gave him the chance but, after staring at him I had given him my complete trust. A weakness that my brother had always teased me about was my easily given trust.

Again my body reacted without asking for permission and let loose two rivers that oozed from my eyes. The man quickly rushed to my side and gathered me into a hug and started cooing to me promises of brighter futures. I clutched onto this nameless man and cried out all my sorrows, the loss of my family, the beating Juvia and I got, the guilt of losing Juvia, and the daily beatings those men used to give me in that cell.

After what felt like hours the tears stopped and I gave my savior a weak smile.

"May I please know your name so, I can thank you properly." The blue haired man smiled down at me and spoke with a low gentle voice as if he was trying to keep from frightening me.

"I'm Mystogan of Fairy Tail in a few days we will... what's wrong!" I felt tears prick at my eyes again however, this time they were tears of joy. I hugged Mystogan one more time and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. After my outburst I pulled back quickly embarrassed by my actions.

"I'm sorry I just was so happy to be saved by someone who belongs to the same family as mine. If it is not too much trouble can you accompany me back to Fairy Tail when I am completely healed. I promise to keep quiet and won't cause too much trouble just please."

Mystogan chuckled and patted me on my head after a few more chuckles and head shakes he explained that he was going to tell me that we were heading there when I had started crying again.

After our discussion I grabbed myself a couple bowls of soup and studied my pink insignia . It almost seemed unreal that I would be able to see my family again, If only Juvia had been able to officially become part of my family.


	7. Chapter 6

**LUCY'S POV**

I had been with Mystogan for over a week now. I quickly picked up on the fact that he seldom talks and when leaving the cabin wore a head piece. No matter how much I questioned him on this he would just shake his head then continue his silence. Today seemed to feel like torture since I was in such a chatty mood.

It could not be helped since we were only a few minutes away from Fairy Tail. Mystogan had insisted on walking the whole way. I didn't complain because I was indebted to him. First he not only saved me and agreed to help me go back home but he hunted down the bastard that had my keys.

My spirits had been happy to see me and had opened their own gates to come greet me. Aqariouse even canceled one of her dates to come check on me. My wistful remembrance of my Spirit's visits were cut short.

"We are almost there Lucy." Before Mystogan could say anything else I took off running yelling a race you behind my back. Only a minute later I was stopped by a invisible wall. Above my head purple words stated that I had to defeat my opponent before I could continue on.

Turning around I came face to face with a man with a mask and floating dolls around him. Taking a quick glance back to where I had come running from I found Mystogan walking up. He quickly assessed the stance of the man and started walking forward. However the invisible wall also stopped him in his tracks.

Looking back at my opponent I found that the little dolls were making their way towards me rather fast. Taking action quickly I called out Leo and Virgo to keep my opponent busy. After all I had been through I had little taste in fighting and was very grateful for my spirits. While Leo and Virgo kept me covered I set to work on rewriting the ruins.

Whoever had summoned these ruins had put great time and detail into their rules. After what felt like eternity I broke the ruins and checked on my spirits. Leo was taking care of the dolls but the seemed to look different and at the moment I couldn't spot Virgo.

"LUCY", "PRINCESS". The two shouts were barely registered in the back of my mind all I saw was the attack heading my way. My mind went blank and all I could see was the last night I had seen my family and how their scared faces had looked on while me and Lisanna were sent flying back.

Suddenly the floor in front of my gave way and out popped Virgo. She barely had time to place herself in front of me and take the attack. Just as her body started to fade into a million little stars she looked back at me with a pained smile.

"Punishment?", with that word Virgo disappeared into the spirit world to heal from her wounds. Taking a shaky step forward I looked at the masked man with pure hatred. Grabbing my wipe I charged with all my might at the man. Leo was still covering me while, I lashed out on the man with my whip.

When I reached my target I latched onto his left arm with my whip and brought my foot to his face. This caused the man to almost fall back but my hold on his arm kept him upright. Leaning in I saw confusion and fear in his eyes. Letting a low hiss to escape my lips I released my hold on him and started hitting him with my whip until I was sure he had felt the same pain that Virgo had.

A few moments later the nameless man lay passed out with whip marks all across his body. Leo gave me a tired smile then vanished back into the spirit world. Looking back at the ruins I had rigged I saw the man's name. Bixlow. The ruins then commenced to claim that he was defeated by Gray.

I had gone out on a limb and had hoped that Gray was still at Fairy Tail. With a quick glance at Mystogan we again made our way to Fairy Tail. This time I led the way in order to avoid any more ruins.

**Bixlow's POV**

Looking up into the eyes of the blonde recognition nagged at the back of my mind. Only When she started beating the living daylight out of me did I realize she looked Laxus when she was angry. Once I saw this more little quirks and moments of hers reminded me of Laxus. During my internal dilemma the little Blonde had managed to knock me out.

**LAXUS' POV**

Shit Bixlow was taken out by Gray. That idiot must have gotten lucky because those two are not even in the same league. Sitting back on the cathedral steps I looked at the remains of my coat in my hands.

"This is for you Lu-Lu."


End file.
